The invention relates to a lancing system comprising lancing elements having test elements useful, for example, in obtaining and testing blood samples. Such lancing systems are required by diabetics, for example, who must check their blood sugar level several times a day and for this purpose require a body fluid sample, in general blood or interstitial fluid, obtained by a puncture wound generated with a lancing system.
Lancing systems in which one and the same device can be used for generating a puncture wound and for taking up a sample from a generated puncture wound provide particularly high user comfort. By automatically taking up the sample, it is made easier for the user to analyze a body fluid sample, which is an important advantage, notably for persons with limited manual mobility due to age or disease. Automatic sample collection additionally carries a lower risk of contaminating the sample, which could lead to a distortion of measurement results.